Redefined
by Quidditch
Summary: Harry's life will change...but who is it?
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Harry stepped through platform 9 3/4. The thrill rushed through him as he stepped on to Hogwarts Express. The summer was over. He was going to be with his two best friends again. There was a knock at the door and Hermione's head popped in. 

"I've been looking for you. Is Ron late again?" 

"Is the sky blue?" 

Just as the train whistled, Ron walked into their compartment, breathing heavily. Hermione and Harry smiled at him as he sat down. They were together again. Harry felt so complete. Every time he went away for the summer, it felt like parts of him were missing. But they were back together and they were ready for a year of excitement and adventure. 

Once they got to Hogwarts and watched the sorting Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way to the Gryffindorf tower. Dumbledore stepped in Harry's path. 

"Hello, Harry. I need to speak to you in my office please." 

Hermione and Ron looked curious, but stepped out of the way. Harry was the most curious. He followed Dumbledore to his office. There was a curious looking man sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He looked vaguely familiar to Harry, but he was sure he had never met him. The man turned around with tears in his eyes. 

"Harry, I've been waiting for this day for so long." 

He grabbed Harry into a giant hug. Harry shrugged him off. Who was this guy and WHY was he hugging him. Dumbledore looked at Harry with shock. 

"I'm very surprised that you don't recognize him Harry, even with the work he's had done." 

"I'm very sorry sir, but who is this?" 

"Harry this is..." 

I'm evil, aren't I? Any ideas who it is? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Harry, this is your father." 

Harry stood back in shock. And then he did something amazing. He laughed. Out loud, just laughed in his Dad's face. Wait a second, not his Dad. Maybe someone else's Dad. But not his. His Dad, James Potter, died. He was dead. Deceased. Past tense. This could not be his father. 

Dumbledore gave Harry sort of a Look. "Harry, I'm serious. This is you father. James T. Potter." Harry looked confused now. "But how?" Dumbledore laughed at a seemingly silly question. And the man in the corner---no! And James Potter, Dad, laughed too. "I was not killed when Voldermort came, only played dead for your protection. After I saw you defeat him, I knew you would be safe. Someone would take care of you. So I decided not to stay with you, but it was only for your safety. I knew that if Voldermort ever regained his power he would come after your powers, and then after mine if I was with you. I knew he would be angry that I had a son who defeated him. So I wanted to keep you safe, and myself also. I had some work done. Some spells I knew that could change your apperance. But don't tell anyone about those, do you realize that they discovered that in the Muggle world, something called plastic surgery and now no one looks the same way they were actually born like. Can you imagine that here? Well that's besides the point. I finally decided that it was too long, I wanted to see my famous son I always heard so much about from other people. I wanted to hear about his life from him. So I came out of hiding and found you. And now, we will be able to share our lives again." 

Harry was very taken aback by what the strange man--no, he shook himself--his Dad had said. But he took him seriously. If Dumbledore believed him, then Harry would too. Suddenly, Harry felt a surge of love, sorrow, worrying, every possible emotion surging in to his body. It was taking over his heart and his brain. So this is what it feels like to have a father, he thought. So he ran over and hugged him. He hugged his father. He had a father. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. Look at my Dad!!! he wanted to yell it from the highest Hogwarts tower. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Harry pulled away from the firm grasp of his father's arms. And he looked up. And he was gone. Gone from Dumbledore's office, gone from his father. He looked around tears streaming from his face. The best thing in his life had happened today and it was gone. What had happened? What was going on? 

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. He was crying, but didn't feel it. He was spinning in the room, looking for something he recognized. And then his heart stopped. The crying and the pounding and the spinning stopped. He started forward. Draco was standing in front of him smirking. 

"Have a nice adventure, Potter? How'd the famous Harry Potter do in DreamLand?" 

Harry was profoundly confused. Draco? Dumbledore? Dad? How was this happening? What was going on? Although Harry was upset, he was angry. Draco was ruining the happiest moment in his life. 

"What are YOU doing here Draco?" 

"Haven't figured it out yet Potter? I'm surprised seeing how smart and famous you are I'd think you would know by now." 

Harry was getting very angry. He was livid, his head was throbbing. This was not a time for Draco to appear. Harry did not appreciate his precense. 

"Well, it seems that little spell I tried worked. How was your Dad? Did you enjoy your visit with him?" 

Harry's tears started again. Draco couldn't do this to him. 

"NO....NO.....YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT WAS REAL! NOT A SPELL!" 

Draco looked smug. 

"Oh, yes. That was it, not real, but a spell." Draco was laughing. 

Harry tried to jump at him. But he felt that he couldn't. He tried again and again, but he wasn't moving. 

"Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention that you can't move. Ropes, invisible ones. Don't you just LOVE it!" Draco was giggling with glea. 

"You...You...what is wrong with you? WHat is going on in your sick, twisted mind?" 

"Oh, don't you just love to see your enemy in pain? I know that it just makes my day. Did you enjoy your visit with your Dad? I was hoping that he looked similar to what you imagined so it was as real as possible. Did you think it was? I thought it was pretty good." 

Draco walked from the room and Harry collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and in the defeat from an enemy. He was so tired and so distraught he didn't choose to fight the ropes. He would just have to wait for someone to find him, wherever he was. 


End file.
